Norway Finds Bunny Ears
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: When Norway is hiding, he finds a new accessory that Denmark HAS to tease him for! Fail summary, SAWRY!


**Author's Note: Ok, in my mind I'd say that the Nordics were little kids during the Viking days and spent quite a while on the ships. Just so you know…ok… enough with the author's note! Enjoy!**

* * *

The storm surged outside on the deck while Norway hid in a storage room box. He was shivering from the belief he had just seen the Loch Ness Monster off the shore of Scotland. But he wasn't scared. He was never scared, just mad. And he was mad that the Monster tried to ruin the boat…

He felt something fuzzy under him and moved away from his seat to find ears. _Are those bunny ears?!_ he asked himself. He picked them out from under him carefully in awe. They were soft and covered in green cloth with fuzzy white material for the inside. They were amazing! Norway smiled a faint smile with a certain shine in his eyes that rarely appeared.

"Hej, Norge? Are ya in here? One of the crew men said he seen you come in 'ere." Denmark came in the room, shutting the heavy wooden door gingerly behind himself. Norway came out of his box with the bunny ears propped up on his head. "What're you wearing?" Denmark gestured to Norway's new accessory.

"If found 'em in that box. They're bunny ears! I'mma bunny now." Norway explained excitedly. He hopped over to Denmark with his hands cupped under his chin like a rabbit's paws. Then lightning flashed and that darn "monster" yelped out at them causing Norway to leap at Denmark, hugging the seven-year-old by the waist. Not in fear. For Denmark's sake, even if _Denmark_ was the one doing the comforting…

Norway calmed down and pulled away from him, slight disappointment shadowed Denmark's face but was just as quickly replace with teasing delight. "You're a bunny?" Denmark asked. Norway nodded, leaning back into Denmark when another lightning bolt lit up the sky. Denmark snickered slightly at the younger's sudden fear. The outside calmed and Norway fully released Denmark and hopped over to his pink stuffed bunny that had been patiently waiting for his owner.

"That noise was uncalled for." Norway said in a monotone voice as he clutched the rabbit's paw in his small hand.

Denmark huffed, glaring at the best-friend-stealer bunny and then back to his buddy, "You were so scared!" Denmark teased.

"I was not! I don't get scared!" Norway defended, smacking the Dane.

"Then why'd ya cling to me when the thunder went off?" Denmark asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"Thunder? That was a mon'ter!" Norway glared at the older boy.

"Oh puh-lease," Denmark teased. He knew Norway could see thing he couldn't, but a monster? That was a little ridiculous…

"Jerk, idiot." Norway hopped back over. Denmark tried to take the ears but Norway jumped back yelling "Don't touch my ears!"

"But they make you look cute, I thought they'd be the same for me." Denmark explained. Norway didn't appreciate it, though. He puffed his cheeks angrily and turned a little pink, turning away from his friend.

"I'm not cute." Norway said through gritted teeth. He stormed over to another box and hid in it, not willing to let Denmark see his embarrassment.

Denmark walked over and peered in at the small curled-up boy. "I's sorry. I didn't mean girly cute, I meaned bunny cute. You know, cause you're a bunny!"

"I know I'm a bunny, idiot. But I'm _not_ cute!" Norway mumbled, twisting his body to look at the Dane.

"Sure ya are!" _Smack!_ Norway popped him square in the jaw. "Ow! Ok, ok, you're not cute…" the spiky-haired boy gave in. "You're…you're handsome?" Denmark tried. He was determined to get this compliment across in some form. Norway blushed and turned back completely on his side, bringing the hem of his tunic over his head to hide his flushed face.

"Quit it, Danny!" Norway fussed.

Denmark smirked and yanked the smaller boy up and out of his box. "C'mon, I say we go get cake in the mess hall!"

Norway stood and adjusted his new ears, taking Denmark's hand in his.

"You're really gonna wear those outside?" Denmark asked, pushing the door open.

Norway shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"N-no reason!" Denmark stammered. He didn't want Norway mad at him…_again._ Norway just rolled his eyes and hopped out the door with his free hand under his chin. Denmark followed him out; _This should be an interesting afternoon…_

* * *

**Did it suck? I know Nor has that little bunny and I thought it would adorable if he wore bunny ears! And the thing with his calling himself a bunny, I used to do that when I was little. I thought I was a cat when my parents bought cat ears at Halloween and I wore them all the time…I was messed up as a kid.**


End file.
